


A God's Toy (Rewrite)

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Rewrite, Tags TBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Evil Xisuma gets angry at his twin and a goddess offers him a chance to get revenge, he accepts. Yet, he somehow realizes his mitake and pairs up with the twin he hates to convince their friends that this isn't their home!





	1. Chapter 1

Footsteps pounded against the ground as the sun slowly came close to the edge of the horizon. An albino man ran away from a set of buildings that were clearly shops, tears falling from his red eyes and down his white cheeks. His breathing was hard and labored with his fleeing. “Fuck you!” He skidded to a stop, almost falling, and coughed before falling into heavily labored breathing. “Fuck you, Xisuma!” He hit a tree with his fist, hearing something in the leaves. Assuming it was a sheep who had climbed up the vines, he kept on hitting the tree in his rage. “I’ll fucking show you! I’ll have my own world with my own friends!”

He ripped off his red helmet, the stray tears trapped in there flying from it. “I’ll be loved!” He threw it to the ground, ignoring the sound it made. “I’ll be actually fucking cared for!” He kicked it away and watched it bounce off another tree. “I’ll… I’ll be better than you!” He choked out an ugly sob and gripped his own arms, snot and tears all over his pale face. “I’ll actually have a life where I’m wanted…”

He jumped when whatever was in the tree purred. That definitely wasn’t a sheep. “What th-“ He looked up and saw a strange woman. She had a long snout, shoulder length brown hair, long ears and thin tail of the same color, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She wore a green T-shirt and gray jeans; she kicked her clawed feet and held onto a branch with her clawed hands.

“Hello~” She jumped down and gently brushed her tail across his face, making him turn red as delight filled her eyes. “I’ve been watching you, Evil Xisuma. I’m Moon and I’m a goddess. The goddess of… well, I suppose that doesn’t matter.” She waved a clawed hand, summoning up a small wave of decorative, sparkly, green magic. “I’ve seen how your brother treats you.”

She growled softly, sharp teeth bared in anger. “He treats you like shit. Has made the nickname “Evil Xisuma” what everyone actually calls you. It’s not fair, is it? What even was your birth name, hm?” Moon leaned on one foot, arms crossed. “Definitely not Evil Xisuma, that’s for fucking sure.”

Evil Xisuma gulped, debating if he should be willing to share such personal information with her. “Why do you care?” He tried to spat out, though his voice wavered; he cursed himself for that. “As far as I know, you’re an intruder here. I don’t have to share anything with you.”

“I am an intruder, yes. But, why not just tell me what to _actually _call you? I’m sure you’re tired of Evil Xisuma.” She lifted his chin with a hand, making him question when she got so close. He could smell her sweet scent, which was almost overpowering; he couldn’t tell if it was perfume or if she had a strong enough scent that even humans like him could smell it, “I just want a name~ Is that too much to ask?”

“Uhm…” His throat felt oddly dry now and her sweet scent was making him lightheaded. “E-eon.” He took a step back but she followed, licking her lips with a grin. “My n-name is E-eon.” He hated how he stuttered in his… well, whatever mood Moon was putting him in!

“Eon. Such a wonderful name.” Her scent seemed to be messing with his mind, making him want her to be his. For them to run away together. For them to rule a land together and be king and queen. God and goddess. “Well, Eon. I can make this world ours. Just… Give me a bit power. You have some, right?”

“Y-yeah. I c-control what d-day it is. And how the day-night cycle w-works. It’s… easily manipulated by others.” He jerked from her grip but she grabbed him again with a purr.

“Because your brother doesn’t trust you.” She hissed softly and with anger in her beautiful eyes. “He’s a horrible person, Eon. He’s a piece of shit who’s scared of what you can do. Of your power. Give me that power and we’ll reduce him to nothing. A powerless being who can’t even remember the happiness he once had. All he’ll know is misery and despair.”

Evil Xis- No. He was Eon. Eon gulped and felt anger flare up in his chest, though Moon’s strawberry sweet scent seemed to cloud his mind even more. “…I can may him pay…” He chuckled, looking into Moon’s eyes. “I can make him feel the pain I’ve felt…”

“Good, good. Think we can do it?” Moon grinned, sharp teeth reflecting what little light the incoming night left. Some type of unknown emotions showed on her face.

“We can. We’ll… We’ll do this together…” He laughed before squeaking when Moon grabbed him, locking lips with him. Then, his world faded to black, leaving him with memories of her scent and a long for more of the sweet taste of her soft lips. He had no idea what she had planned, but they’d be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this. It's a harder story for me

Xisuma groaned as burning liquid filled his lungs and insides. He struggled against it and tried to scream but only found more lava pouring into his mouth as he flailed in some vain attempt to find something. It burned. It burned it burned it burned it burnedburnedburnedburnedbur-

Xisuma gasped as he shot up in bed, looking around. This… This wasn’t his home. It was a small bedroom with blueprints for redstone builds on his walls, posters of the video game DOOM, and a dresser organized neatly in the corner of the mint green room. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, noting that he wore sweatpants and a loose shirt to bed. He usually just took off his armor for bed instead of changing outfits. It was easier that way, after all. He only changed when his clothes needed cleaning or when he took a bug fixing day.

“What the…?” Not quite fully shaking off his nightmare, he stood up and walked from the room he had found himself in. He needed to know exactly where he was because this clearly wasn’t his or any of the hermits’ homes. He was in an apartment with a beige theme to it, though the kitchen had primarily red equipment and some form of gaming area near the living room had more of a green color. Did those colors mean something in those places? Were they because of him and Evil Xisuma?

He turned his head and watched his twin walk from another bedroom, blinking sleep from his eyes. Of course that bastard was here… Knowing him, he did this! “Evil Xisuma!” His brother jumped and whipped around to stare at the other with pure terror in his eyes.

“I-I…” He took a few steps back with tears filling his eyes. Xisuma softened as soon as he saw this. His twin usually wasn’t this… emotional. What happened to him?

“Uh… L-listen…” He gulped and found something about his twin’s fear of him guilt inducing. Did he make him act like this? “Where are we?”

“You’re at our home?” Ex blinked and shook his head, returning to his normal, cranky self. “You get enough sleep last night? Either way, don’t forget your glamour before you go out. Lord knows we need another group of dumbasses trying to worship us.” He left the house after that, not bothering to brush his hair or change from his red shirt and Christmas themed night pants.

Xisuma found himself shaking at his brother’s dismissal, and even more at the mention of a glamour. He made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; he almost screamed at how he looked. He had red skin, pitch black eyes, dark brown hair, and strange, smooth black markings on the edges of his head. Turning around, he now noticed that he had a cat like tail waving behind him. Its fur was puffed out to twice its size in his fear and anxiety. “What the hell am I?”

He shook his head and thought back to the glamour Ex mentioned. Almost as if by sheer instinct, he brought it up and looked normal again. Well, minus armor. “Okay… So… I’m some weird demon creature with a glamour ability.” He walked into the living room and found some spare paper, writing on it. He had to keep track of the possible changes everyone else went through. After all, he couldn’t be the only one changed.

“Doc. He’s into that interdimensional portal stuff!” He grabbed a notebook and the paper with a mission to somehow find Doc. It shouldn’t be too hard, right?

\---

Yeah, it was hard. The city he was in was massive and, after an hour of wandering, he couldn’t even find his way back to his apartment. Groaning, he sat on the curb before yelping at what he had come to know as a car sped by, splashing water from a puddle onto him. “Great. Just great.”

“Yo, X!” He turned to see…

“Doc?” Doc was shorter now with gills, webbed fingers, pale skin, and white wings with brown or black tips. Hell, it is wasn’t for the missing eye and prosthetic arm- plus the voice- Xisuma wouldn’t be able to recognize him! “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Well, you found me.” He gave off a toothy grin and Xisuma found himself shuddering at the sharp, shark like teeth. “What are you doing all the way out here? Your place is on the other side of town.”

“Uh… I got lost.” He didn’t_ really_ want to admit it, but he had to.

“Not like you to get lost… You feeling okay?” Doc grabbed Xisuma’s hand and pulls him standing. “I think we should get you home. I’ll give you a quick check up there.”

“Uh… Y-yeah.” Xisuma sighed and let Doc begin taking him through the labyrinth that was the city. Judging by the way Doc was acting, he had no idea anything was wrong. It was like he had been this way his entire life. “I woke up feeling like… this wasn’t my home? I don’t know… I had such an odd dream then woke up here and… Doc. Please don’t think I’m crazy when I say this but you’re level headed enough to at least not call me that. I think I’m in the wrong world.”

“Wrong world?” Doc entered the apartment building with Xisuma but paused for a few moments to look at the other. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain. I used to admin a Minecraft world called Hermitcraft and… We were friends. All of us were. You were a creeper cyborg and-“

“Slow down,” Doc demanded. “Hermit-what? Is that some Minecraft thing? You know I’ve never been into that.”

“I- what?” Xisuma felt his throat tighten and he was sure his face had gone pale. “B-but you loved to make odd farms and were best friends with R-“

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you’re clearly not feeling well, X. I think you need sleep, honestly. Where’s Eon?” He began taking Xisuma towards the elevator. “I swear, that twin of yours is always wandering off to cause trouble.”

“Eon? He hasn’t gone by that in years! You know this!”

Doc gave him a look that seemed as if X himself grew three heads. “…This isn’t just… sickness. Something’s really wrong with you… X, what year is it?”

“That doesn’t matter! This isn’t right! Doc, this isn’t you! This isn’t me! Something’s really wrong!”

Doc picked X up without any form of warning and began carrying him into the elevator, hitting a button and watching the door close smoothly. Xisuma prepared himself for the elevator to jerk but found it moving smoothly. There was no way this was redstone.

“I’m calling Eon and telling him to get here and take care of you.” Doc took out his phone while keeping hold of Xisuma in his other arm. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear. Xisuma was curious. Only admins really had phones; it was so they could access coding and document bugs. But, Doc’s phone seemed far more advanced than he had ever seen in one.

“Hey, Eon? Yeah, it’s Doc.” The elevator doors opened and Doc began taking Xisuma to his apartment. “Your brother is acting really weird. Talking a lot of nonsense. Something’s not right, honestly. Think you can come back to your apartment and help him? …No, I’m not going to leave him alone. I’ll stay with him until you come home. Okay, thanks.” Doc hung up as he set Xisuma down. “Unlock the door.”

Xisuma stared at the door and just simply opened it. He honestly had no idea how to lock one of these doors; he knew of combination locks and item filters, but it seemed like redstone didn’t exist naturally in this world. “…You should really lock your door next time, X.” Doc shook his head and led him in.

“Lay down on the couch. I’m getting you something to eat.” Xisuma hesitated before deciding to obey; Doc did not seem like he wanted to argue today. He spotted some strange handheld device nearby and picked it up. It could fold closed and seemed to have a camera on the top half. He opened it and pressed the power button, noting the “Nintendo” logo on the back when he had grabbed it.

“Oh, yeah. Your 3DS. Play that for a while.” Doc began raiding Xisuma’s fridge for food to cook, occasionally going ‘hm’ and shoving stuff aside. “Grian got one of those recently. Plays nothing but Pokémon on it. It was kind of funny a few days back…” Doc chuckled as he began cooking some eggs and bacon. “He beat that Super Mystery Dungeon game and cried. I thought someone hurt him but he blamed the damn game.”

“On another note, have you even eaten today?”

Xisuma shook his head as he started up Minecraft, struggling with the odd controls. “I got up, talked to Evi- Er, Eon. Talked to Eon, then went out to find you.” He observed the worlds he had on his game, though most were named one or two letters. He had no idea how to change it but decided that it must be hard to type on the device if it made him too lazy to properly name his worlds.

“Really, man?” Doc glared at Xisuma. “You need to eat more! You think that, with your medical condition, you’d remember to eat!” Doc sighed and plated the food, seasoning it. “I know you have depression, but your body needs food.”

“I don’t have depression!” Xisuma sat up. “I just stay up a lot fixing bugs. And I forget to eat. And sometimes I lose all energy.” He shrugged and focused back on Minecraft.

“Really? Three years of therapy and you’re back to denial?” Doc raised an eyebrow as he gave the food to Xisuma, plus a fork and some napkins. “I still think you’re mentally in the wrong year.”

Xisuma began to eat, surprised that it tasted so good. He had no idea Doc knew how to cook. Then again, most of the time, everyone just shoved food into a furnace to cook it or craft golden carrots.

“Eon said he’ll be a while, by the way. He was out visiting a friend. He is worried, even if he doesn’t like to show it.” Doc went to clean up his kitchen mess.

Xisuma nodded and finished his food, jumping when his phone rang. He took it from his pocket and was only half surprised when he saw that Mumbo was calling him. He wasn’t particularly close with the redstoner but they were on good terms. “I… think I have to take this?” He pressed a button to answer and held the phone to his ear. “Uh… Hey, Mumbo?”

“Uh… You feeling okay, Xisuma?” Mumbo’s voice was soft on the other line. “You haven’t called me Mumbo… ever. But, that’s beside the point for now. Eon is with Tango in the woods right now and they’re acting strange. Talking to a wild rabbit.”

“Mumbo, you have no idea what strange is right now. I’m… I’m so confused. I think I’m going insane.”


End file.
